


砂金

by ChenChieh



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenChieh/pseuds/ChenChieh
Summary: 黄金诞生于百亿年前恒星熄灭的阵痛，在漫长的地质年代中沉睡于黑暗的地底。总会有一个人，穿越时空与群星将那束微光唤醒，带着一颗恒星燃尽的能量与你相见。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin





	砂金

沈昌珉开着辆宾利，在S市最繁华的街道上驰骋。看起来似乎挺阔，但其实口袋里连一个多余的钢蹦都没有了。他顺着潮汐车道拐了个大弯儿，没多久就挤进了一条七扭八拐的小巷子里。车停在一个不起眼的画室门口，沈昌珉下了车，墨镜往脑门儿上一推，靠在车门上朝屋里耍帅。

“我还要一会儿功夫，不如你先进来坐坐？”一个黑发青年推开了玻璃门。这个青年的个子很高，身形也很修长，额前的刘海十分柔顺，莫名添了一股孩子气。

“我没饭吃了，也没地方住。”沈昌珉也不进去，就这么大剌剌地站在外边儿，简明扼要地讲清楚了自己的来意。他的蹭饭兼蹭床对象——画室的老师郑允浩对着他挑了挑眉毛，又勾了勾嘴角，转身快步回去了。

沈昌珉看着郑允浩的身影，他正在帮学生改画。一双骨骼清晰又分明的大手抓着宣纸笔在画板上轻柔地擦过，郑允浩的小嘴还微微张开，偶尔噘起来吹走画稿上残余的橡皮碎屑。看着他唇角边那颗活色生香的小痣，沈昌珉觉得自己浑身都在渐渐发烫。

说起来他们俩认识的过程还挺有意思的。

沈昌珉上班的地方在一个创意产业园里，那儿有不少旧厂房改造的艺术展厅和画廊，专门提供给一些所谓的新锐艺术家和美院的穷学生展示作品。沈昌珉原来在外企干活，欧美那边的公司没有午休，现在回国工作了，他还是不习惯中午的空闲时间，所以偶尔不太忙的时候会在里面瞎晃悠。他一共也没晃悠过几次，偏偏就碰上了郑允浩这么个宝贝。

“您好！请问这个作品是……？”  
“这是SM美术学院一位同学的画。”画廊的负责人向沈昌珉说明，四指伸直指向了旁边的标签。“您有兴趣可以关注一下。”

沈昌珉默默把“郑允浩”这三个字反复念了好几遍，记在了心上。他其实也看不太懂那些花里胡哨神经兮兮的艺术作品，但唯独觉得这幅画很动人。主题也不是什么猎奇的主题，更没有选择哗众取宠的技巧，只是很安静又很耐心地画了一双手捧着一抔砂金，线条流畅，构图也出色。饱满的画面感和恰到好处的色调像是疲惫的旅人回到期待已久的家，金箔、蓝铜矿与方解石烧出的岩彩是黑暗中最明亮的一束光。

动心时，瞬间即永恒。

沈昌珉买下了这幅画。  
同时如愿以偿的拿到了郑允浩的联系方式。

沈昌珉与父亲的关系很糟糕。他父亲早年是个五金店伙计，为人处事都比较机灵油滑；靠着一些不太见得了光的勾当发了家，转身就洗得干干净净，黑白两道都吃的开。沈昌珉的妈妈则是五金店老板的女儿，也曾经是街区上远近闻名的美人，当年算是下嫁，后来丈夫飞黄腾达了，就变成了糟糠妻，还是人老珠黄唯唯诺诺的那种。

“我爸，自己就是个没文化的暴发户，还成天装得人模狗样，好像生怕别人知道他的出身似的，虚伪的很。司机老婆生产都要带着佣人煲的猪脚姜亲自去看望，我妈病了一个电话都不会打。”深夜，沈昌珉约了郑允浩出来吃夜宵。怕他生气没敢要酒，砂锅粥和各种打冷点了一大堆。之前的宴席上饭他根本没吃几口，酒倒是喝了不少。郑允浩比他年长两岁，却远比他纯真，心干净得像一张白纸。沈昌珉估摸着是因为他一直在读书，象牙塔里待久了的人永远带着一股书卷气。

“允浩哥，你不了解我们家里那一滩烂泥的情况。”沈昌珉从第一次见到郑允浩开始就毫无道理的信任他，借着虾粥升腾的白雾什么话都敢往外说。“我爸除了钱什么也没有，衣食住行都跟着改头换面了，脑子里还是原来那套，到处留种！总之是要多子多福。”

“……几个陪酒卖笑的女人就把他迷得三魂五魄都不知道去哪儿了，心被人家勾得一串儿一串儿的。星辉一夜打个炮不就完了吗？偏偏还让她们给生下来了……”  
“我妈也是不争气，自己抢不过还要被呛声，最后干脆被逼到国外去吃斋念佛了。”  
“允浩哥……”

郑允浩看着沈昌珉水汽氤氲的脸，没有出言安慰。他安安静静地坐在一旁听着沈昌珉的抱怨，不断给他盛粥夹菜。沈昌珉其实早就醉了，迷迷糊糊地哭丧个脸嘟嘟囔囔。郑允浩牵着这个红脸颊弟弟买了单，把他带回了自己的公寓。那天的月色很美，他把他圈在怀里亲吻，又压倒在床上抚慰。  
那一夜的昌珉是只汁水饱满甜美撩人的水蜜桃。

“我好了。”郑允浩敲敲车窗，打开车门坐了进去。他瞥了一眼沈昌珉的脸色，又回想了一下他之前说话的语气。  
“你今天……心情不太好？”  
“老头儿停了我的权限，把我的钱给冻结了。”  
“为什么？”  
“今天早上讲错了话惹他生气了呗，嘁，还不是为了他那几个心肝宝贝杂种儿子。”沈昌珉轻嗤一声，单手猛打方向盘，转了一个急弯。

“你爸也太狠了。”郑允浩拍了拍他的手以示安慰。  
“他什么德行我念书的时候就很清楚了。我妈惹他生气，他就把我卡断掉，让我要么交了学费就立刻睡大街饿肚子要么不读了直接滚球。”  
“你那几个弟弟现在怎么样？”  
“都是废物。在国内书念不下去送出国了，随便找了几家野鸡学校来读，整天就知道泡金发碧眼的波霸。我爸看我考试读书很容易，还以为那几个小孩也能随随便便搞掂。”

车子平稳地行驶了一段时间就到了目的地，郑允浩家离画室并没有多远。沈昌珉一踩油门，漂亮地把车拱上了小山坡的停车位，平时在荒山野岭飙车宣泄练出来的车技关键时刻还是派上了用场。

“好想让他们去死，好想让他们都去死。”锁车的时候他背对着允浩，面无表情地讲出了这句话。

又来了。郑允浩叹了一口气，伸手捏了一下昌珉的掌心。

“允浩哥，我真的——”话还没说完手机响了，沈昌珉对着来电显示攒紧了眉头，还是一秒也没敢耽搁地接了。

“爸爸！”

脸还阴沉着，声音却甜得像是吃了好几罐子蜜糖。  
他向郑允浩挥挥手，示意他先上去。郑允浩刷了门禁，关门的时候还是有点担心地向后看。沈昌珉一只手插在口袋里，肩膀溜溜的，脊背挺得笔直。残阳的余韵把他的影子拉得很长很长，瘦削的身影几乎隐在小区层层叠叠的绿树里，让人心疼。

这孩子……郑允浩揉了揉眉心，打开房门，放下东西之后立马开始翻冰箱。  
沈昌珉是一个很敏感的人，他也是。两个人虽然家庭与经历完全不一样，性格也几乎相反，但三观似乎十分合得来。像他们俩这样的人，防御状态居多，放下戒备很难，但是昌珉却在第一次见面的时候就非常信任他，掏心掏肺地对他好。人心不是石头，郑允浩经历虽少，真不真挚总是感觉得到的，没过多久就缴械投降。沈昌珉真是个好孩子，头脑聪明人也能干，天赋勤奋哪一样都不缺，还人美心善；从小接受了良好教育，有品味又教养好，怎么可能会有人不喜欢？然而偏偏妈不疼爸不爱的，买鞋买车买表的钱随便花，要资源？对不起，不给。他过的也很辛苦，日日夜夜提心吊胆仿佛走钢丝，还要维持着体面，否则连自己留学攒下的那点可怜人脉都保不住。

他确实是一块金子，即使被生活磋磨打压，也不过散成金沙，依旧会耀眼。  
只是，他的宝贝，他心尖尖上的人，凭什么要受这样的委屈？

想到这里，郑允浩呼吸一窒，胃似乎被人双手捏住，像拧毛巾一样往反方向用力。他的手撑在冰箱门上，额头渗出了点点汗滴。

“怎么了？”沈昌珉打完电话，已经自己拿着钥匙开门进来了。他从背后抱住郑允浩，头搁在允浩的肩膀上，鼻息打在耳廓外缘。郑允浩闻到了沈昌珉身上浅淡的雪松味，痉挛的状态一下子就解除了，整个人都放松下来。

“今晚吃意面好吗？这个比较快。”沈昌珉轻轻吻了一下郑允浩的耳垂，旋即放开了他，打开冰箱。不出意料，他看见了上星期他给郑允浩做的青酱，罐子里封着一层橄榄油。

“还没吃？”  
“这星期没动火。”  
“你要好好吃饭啊…”

屋子里很安静，两个人都没有说话。小锅里的热水烧开了，沈昌珉把面放进去煮；郑允浩在一旁慢悠悠地洗草莓，偶尔偷吃几个，再塞给沈昌珉几个。沈昌珉煎了几个虾球，放面进锅翻炒，又挖了几勺子青酱。郑允浩拎出来一瓶甜白，朝昌珉晃了一下。

两人吃饭的时候依然没怎么说话，偶然发出的声响也只是叉子与盘子的碰撞。郑允浩酒只喝了两口，沈昌珉却一杯接着一杯。喝到后面，沈昌珉的话匣子渐渐打开了。

“我爸这么讨厌我还不如不要见我。”  
“见我也没别的事儿，挑刺而已。”  
“从小到大这么多年了，我从来不敢忤逆我爸。不敢不努力，不敢不拼命……”  
“我在外面干得好好的，他一通电话就把我叫回来。那么多双眼睛盯着我……天天都是如履薄冰。”

“不能再喝了。”郑允浩按住他想要拿酒瓶的手，指尖划过他的唇角擦去一点点溢出的酒渍，把酒杯向前推了一点。“喝完这杯就停吧。”

“唔……”沈昌珉晕晕乎乎地点点头。他其实没有醉，这点小酒对他来说算不了什么。然而他看着郑允浩，双眼泛着潮气，脸也微微红，似乎为自己讲过的话和即将要讲的话而感到羞耻与难堪。

“允浩哥……一直在听我抱怨，也很辛苦吧？”  
“你怎么会突然这样想？”  
“人都是自私的，往往强调自己的痛苦却忘记别人的承受能力。”沈昌珉一只手撑着头，额前的刘海略微卷曲，稍稍挡住了那双迷人的眼睛。“我总是毫无节制地向你倾诉……其实也不是想通过你来解决什么，只是希望能有个途径疏散一下情绪，积攒一点面对痛苦的勇气。但是你又那么有义气，我知道的……你会把自己放到我的位置上，试图帮我解决问题，但实际上这些问题都是无解的。帮不到我，你会受挫，进而自责，把我的痛苦归结为自己的过错……”

“大家都是狗，我是爸爸的狗，你是老板的狗，都在慢慢熬；允浩哥比我更辛苦，却从来不告诉我。”

“不要什么都自己承担了！我的允浩哥，”沈昌珉把头埋在郑允浩的颈窝，放声大哭。“你最爱的弟弟也长大了，讲给我听吧，求求你！”

“求求你不要走！”  
“永远不要离开我，抛下我一个人……”

郑允浩吻了他的发顶，手环绕膝窝将他抱起。沈昌珉乖乖地圈住郑允浩的脖子，泪珠挂在睫毛上，眼睛亮晶晶的，被稳稳地带到了卧室，按在床上。  
“我在这里，昌珉。”他从眉心吻到鼻尖。“我在这儿。”

你在黑暗里向往光明。或许我也是一个没有见过光明的可怜人，我甚至比你更加惧怕黑暗，然而在最深的黑夜里，我依然有勇气陪在你身边，告诉你夜空中有星星。

黄金诞生于百亿年前恒星熄灭的阵痛，在漫长的地质年代中沉睡于黑暗的地底。总会有一个人，穿越时空与群星将那束微光唤醒，带着一颗恒星燃尽的能量与你相见。

我们都是微尘，  
We held gold dust in our hands.

**Author's Note:**

> 砂金Gold dust来自昌珉的solo曲目，“We held gold dust in our hands”是其中一句歌词。


End file.
